Who's it Going to Be? Pack or Family
by IamBlackCanary
Summary: A small rescue mission to Mexico, and everything goes to hell. They were only supposed to grab Derek, and get home. Not run into old acquaintances of Stiles, and end up in New Orleans! What secret will the pack unravel, about the new people they meet, about the whole new supernatural world, and about Stiles? Join the war against the witches, werewolves, vampires, and the parents.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Derek was missing, so everybody hopped in the car to go rescue him in Mexico. Shortly after being held hostage by the Calavera, two new people pop out of no where. They kill all the hunters, and brings back Derek (normal age) and a dead Kate Argent. New Questions arise, but most of the questions seem to revolve around. . . Stiles?! Original vampire mamma, pappa, and son!

* * *

><p>Scottpov

They, _those people,_ shoved Derek into the room with us. Startled, no one even noticed when they grabbed Stiles before it was too late. The door swinging shut, the clicking sound indicating no escape. I fling myself forward slamming my fists on the door with all my strength. I groan aloud to my unsuccessful attempt. What am I going to do? What are they going to do? Why do they want Stiles? How did NO! Calm down Scott, ok one thing at a time. With that in mind I turn to look at Derek.

"What's going on Derek?" I asked trying to keep my breathing even. I don't want everyone to start freaking out. "I not really sure," he replies. I give him a look, "Can you try?" He thinks for a moment before speaking, "I was taken by Kate." We all give him a confused face. "Kate Argent." Lydia and I gasp, and we receive more confused faces from Kira and Malia. "How is that possible?!" Lydia stuttered with absolute shock and horror drenching her words. "Peter accidentally turned her the night he tried to kill her. His scratch was deep enough to turn her, but she's not a werewolf. She's something else."

I think about this for a moment, trying to absorb all this new information. Then a thought came to mind. "Jackson." I mutter in realization. Lydia instantly looked upset, "What? What does he have to do with this?" I look towards her, "The shape you take reflects yourself, like the time with Jackson." Derek nodded, "Yes, it happens rarely and happens for a reason. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." We all fall silent for a moment, until Lydia asks Derek a question, "What is Kate?" Derek looks at her, then moves to look at me, "She was mean and vicious. She didn't care about what got in her way, ruthless. . . a werejaguar."

Lydia makes a face at Derek, "_Was_ ruthless? As in arose from the dead, to end up being dead again?" Derek nodded. "What happened to her?" Derek scrunches up his big eyebrows, "Those people showed up and killed her before either of us knew what was going on. After that they took me straight here. I do know that they killed all the Calavera, or at least the ones here. Other than that I don't know what's going on." He leaned against the wall on the far side of the room, clearly frustrated with the lack of explanations to all the questions we so desperately wanted answered.

Scared for my friend, I try to find a new way out, but it's pointless. I don't like this, not one bit. My best friend, my brother, is with those people. There is something strange about them. I can't let those people be left alone with Stiles. We only got a moment to look at these people, before they shoved Derek and grabbed Stiles. In that time I saw the effect they had on Stiles. I have never seen Stiles act like that. He stood tall, but I could see the fear in his eyes. Stiles fights alongside werewolves, but now he's scared of these people. That has to mean something. I'm just not sure what.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Malia jumped up, heading towards the door. "Do you guys hear that?" Everyone looked at her, then started to adjust their enhanced hearing.

I listened but I couldn't hear anything from outside the room. "What are you talking about, I can't . . ." I froze hearing an agonizing cry of pain come from the room where we left Stiles.

Everyone froze because of the fear flowing through them, except for Lydia. "What is it, what do you hear?" She looked around at all of us. I saw Kira flinch, out of the corner of my eye, at another scream that belonged to Stiles. Lydia seemed to notice as well, "What's happening?" She started to panic. I wanted to answer her, but I could bring myself to speak. I didn't want to say the words aloud, maybe if I kept them to myself they wouldn't be true.

"What the hell is going on?! You're scaring me!" Still silence, I don't think anyone wanted this to be real. I heard a sound worse than before.

It was Derek who spoke up, "They're torturing him… for information." He paused looking at the door, as if looking for something. Or listening for something. "I'm not sure, but it sounds like they're looking for someone… someone only Stiles knows where." We all listened a bit longer. Derek was the only one speaking aloud, narrating what was happening to Lydia. After a bit, we couldn't take it anymore. Everyone started talking about all the stupid things Stiles has done as the pack human. We were trying our best to laugh at all the ridiculous stories from over the years. Anytime the conversation died and we could hear the cries of pain coming from behind the door, Derek would start a new story. He was trying to help everyone, but I think he was trying to help himself as well. He wanted to do all he could to help Stiles, but there was nothing anyone could do to stop what was happening outside this room. So another story it was.

"Ok, we can't keep doing this. We need to figure out what's happening, what do we know so far?" Lydia doesn't seem so good with this feeling of not knowing what to do, how to help, while our friend - our _human_ friend…

No one likes the feeling. "These people are looking for someone." I started. "And Stiles is the only one who knows where they are." Lydia nodded. "Why would Stiles know?" Everyone turns to look at me. "What?"

"You're his best friend! Shouldn't you know something?" I thought about this. Stiles has secrets kept from me? I am his best friend, his only brother, doesn't he trust me? I felt upset at first, but slowly it turned to anger and irritation. What secret is worse than: my friends are werewolves?!

* * *

><p><em>My siblings are the original vampire everyone fears; my parents are hunting us all down, to kill us.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hours later, the pack was brought back out and into the room with Stiles. He was in the middle of an old room, sitting to a chair. Well not voluntarily. His arms held together behind the chair by leather-vervain restraints.

They all looked on the scene with extreme horror. The first thing they noticed was the blood, the scent strong in the air. Stiles' shirt was covered in blood, his blood. His plaid shirt was ripped in many places, but the worst that the pack could see was a wooden stake inside of his left thigh. From what they could tell, he should have a many visible injuries on his chest. None could be seen. Blood stained his shirt, but not a single scratch could be found on Stiles' soft pale skin. All the blood couldn't have come from his leg, so the pack examined him some more with confusion and worry.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a strong force moving them, and chaining them all up to the wall. They stood alongside each other, their arms chained above their heads.

"We have to give our compliments to you, Stiles. You are so brave and strong, and for what? Niklaus?" Ester walked in looking at Stiles pitifully. "Such a shame."

Stiles didn't look at her, he looked straight ahead. To avoid the glare from his captors, and the gazes from his friends. He kept his head held high, to Mikael displeaser. "Tell us what we want to know, boy." The demand was met with silence, and Mikael's face slowly grew an evil smile.

"So be it."

Mikael squatted in front of Stiles, quickly grabbing the stake in his leg. He looked him straight in the eyes.

They both know what this is really about. Father and son. Mikael wants his little boy back, more like little soldier. Stiles used to be his most loyal son; they used to be so close until Makael started attacking Klaus. Before then, Mikael would spend his free time teaching Stiles how to fight and build weapons. Both Mikael and Ester had a soft spot for the youngest of their children, worrying and hovering over him. It broke their heart when Stiles stood with Klaus, defending him. Everything they are doing right now, in this small town in Mexico, is to get him back. If they can break him, they can build him back up. Build him back up at _their _son. The torture was just a means to an end. Perhaps also a sort of punishment for his betrayal.

Ester knows this, Mikael knows this, as well does Stiles.

Mikael slowly started to twist the stake at painful angles, but Stiles is not will to let them win this fight. He bit his bottom lip, in hopes of preventing the hisses of pain from escaping. Mikael kept twist the stake for a little while, with no effect. He stopped, pulled the stake out. A huff of air left Stiles' lungs, being relieved from his pain.

Mikael stood up tall to examine Stiles. After a minute he hummed to himself, as if coming to a conclusion to his thoughts, and slowly turned his back and walked away. Before Stiles knew what was happening Mikael rushed back at him, thrusting the stake into his shoulder. Caught off guard, Stiles yells out in pain.

One point: Mikael.

The pack started fighting harder against the chains that kept them back. They all cried out for Mikael to stop. Malia could feel the pain coming off of Stiles in waves, slowly increasing more and more. "Stop it, you're hurting him!" Mikael turned to look at her, "Yes I am." he said as if it was an obvious statement. "Why?! Your a hunter, aren't you supposed to hunt and torture us, the werewolves? He's only human!" Malia was on the verge of hysterics.

Mikael stared at her for a moment, before turning to look at Ester. They shared a look, both thinking the same thing. Stiles is keeping secrets from his friends, why not use that to their advantage? Ester walks up to Stiles and Mikael, a smile growing with every step. "Yes, but you see we aren't werewolf hunters. We don't care about the trouble wolves cause. My husband and I are hunting something a bit more different than that, something much more dangerous." She turns her head to look at Stiles. "Your friend here is protecting them."

That pack all looks towards Stiles as well, a little lost. Lydia looked at her tired and injured friend, "What is she talking about Stiles?" Stiles raised his head to look at his pack, eyes filled with pain and guilt. "Vampires," he whispers, but everyone hears it clearly. The room fills with silence, as everyone looks in shock and confusion at Stiles.

Ester is the first to breaks the silence, "Yes, we are hunting a group of vampires. They are the most dangerous group of supernatural creatures alive. They have killed thousands of innocent people's lives because of their bloodlust and powerthirst." Mikael nodded, a look of disgust on his face. "Some of them just kill for the fun of it." Stiles felt ashamed of the truth in their words.

Confused with his emotions, Stiles looked for any excuse he could find to defend his siblings, "They're not like that anymore, they don't" Ester cut him off, "But they used to be. You and I both know that they will never _really _change. They tell lies, Stiles. What they have done in the past is bound to happen again. It is in their nature to cause pain and misery wherever they go." Stiles looked down wistfully, "It's not their fault." It came out as a heartbroken statement.

One point: Ester.

"Stiles is the only one who knows how to find them, but he is being a bit reluctant on sharing this information." Ester walks up to the pack. "As soon as we are given what we want, we will stop torturing your friend and give his the time to heal his little human body. Stiles is stubborn, we understand, so if you know anything feel free to share. You will be helping everyone out, so do it for you confused friend."

Ester slowly walks down the row of teens, looking them each in the eyes. After a while she looks back at Mikael and Stiles, "They don't know anything, Stiles is more careful than we thought."

Outraged that he still has no information, Mikael used his vampire speed and strength to grab Lydia from the wall and bring her back in front of Stiles. "I am getting impatient boy! I am not going to play your games, you will tell us what we want to know or I will eat your friend. She is not as strong as your other friends are, is she?"

The pack gasped at the sudden change of past. Mikael snapped his head back to look at them, red veins and sharp teeth showing. "We are vampire ourself, and we will kill anyone in our way." The pack jumps as they see Michael's face, horror written in their expressions. "But… you… what?!" Malia stuttered in confusion.

As they all begin to panic at the new confusing people, Stiles watches everything play out, as if it were in slow motion. He watched as Mikael shook Lydia violently yelling at him. He didn't miss Ester rolling her eyes at Mikael and his well known impatiens. The last thing he gazed at was his friends, each one of them scared out of their lives, confused and hurt. Tears were rolled down Lydia's rose red cheeks, staining to path along her face. Scott was fighting against the chains that held him back, with every thing left inside of him. Stiles could tell. In that moment, Stiles remembered why they were fighting. Something Derek had said a little while back.

_Scott has always been about one thing, saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there is no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he is beaten down, he stands up again._

_Find another way to stand and fight._

With all the obstacles and monsters in their way, not one of his friends ever stopped fighting. _Ever._ It's not how they do it. When everything started, all the secrets, not sure who to trust, things were difficult. Look at them now, look at how far they have come. The kanima and alpha werewolves were just the beginning. Over time they lost good people, but today is not one of those days. Last Stiles checked it was October, yup, he and his friends are getting out of here alive.

So Stiles decided he would do whatever it took to get them as far away from these monsters as he could. As he tried to create an escape plan, Stiles realized something that caused him much turmoil. He, on some level, still had feelings towards Mikael and Ester.

Even if he had a way to kill his parents, he isn't completely sure he can trust himself to do it. Stiles does _not_ forgive them. But he can't help but be reminded of the loving parents that used to care for all their children every time he looks at them. The only thing that keeps him from running back into their arms, is the thought of all the terrible things they have done just because of their hate of a bastard son. His siblings aren't the only supernatural creatures to kill to get what they want, and Stiles wouldn't still be in contact with them if they were still like that. Jeez, hypocrites much? And maybe something holding him back, is the fact that they're torturing him at the moment. That would usually upset someone very much, but that's just Stiles' personal feelings.

As Stiles thoughts came to a conclusion, time started to speed back up. Mikael looked at Stiles one last time, before moving Lydia's neck toward his fangs. Lydia's heart beat started beating even faster, if that were even possible.

"NO! Wait! Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know, just leave them out of it." Stiles yelled. Mikael stopped pulling Lydia towards him, frozen in position, fangs an inch away from her soft skin. Keeping his position, he moved his eyes toward Stiles. "Good child." he said with a smile.

He dropped Lydia, who quickly rushed away towards the others. Fear and relief sketched in on her face.

Mikael straightened his back before gesturing towards Stiles to speak. "Well, get on with it. Where are they?"

Stiles took a long breath in, before throwing a bunch of words out together. To quick and quiet for anyone to understand.

"Speak up and slow down, boy. You know how much I dislike it when you mumble." Stiles took another breath. He made a strained expression towards Mikael, then looked at the pack. Mikael caught on quickly, that Stiles didn't want the pack hearing the information.

Walking forward then kneeling in front of Stiles, Mikael smiled. Years and years of hunting them, watching them from the other side, and now I finally have them in my grasp.

Stiles waited for the perfect moment, before striking. As Mikael leaned in, Stiles pulled his head back slowly. Then slamming forward, crashing his head into Mikael's.

A loud crack boomed in the room.

Mikael fell to the floor in pain. Ester stood still, paralyzed by shock. Just a second be enough time for Stiles to strike again. But first he had to get out of his restraints.

A painful pop echoed in the room.

Before Mikael could stand up, Stiles had dislocated his shoulder, freeing himself of the restraints. He stood up and snapped his neck. Mikael freaking Mikaelson's neck!

In a fury Ester ran towards Stiles, as he dropped Michaels body to the ground. Turning quickly, Stiles clamped onto either side of her head. Ester only had time to take in a final breath of air, until Stiles snapped her neck as well.

Stiles dropped her body, Ester collapsing next to Mikael. Stiles looked down at both his parents dead on the ground at his feet.

One hundred points: STILES!

Stiles looked away, towards his friends with concern. He ran over to them, unchaining them from the wall. After freeing his last friend, he slowly back up, giving them some space.

They all stared at him, shock and confusion. Stiles squirmed under the attention, becoming nervous. Do they know what I am? Did I show, move to fast, what? Oh God, I'm so screwed. They hate me! I have been soooo careful!

Stiles decided to stop thinking about those thoughts, and to focus on his dislocated shoulder. Putting his hand over his shoulder, he felt around. Quickly he moved it back into the socket. Pain vibrated through his arm, but he has felt worse.

Stiles moved to look out a near by window, to see what time it was. While being tortured, time can really pass. He looked out at a clear Mexican night sky.

"Okay, what the hell is going on Stiles?!" Lydia was completely grateful for Stiles stopping Mikael from biting her, but she has had enough of all the secrets.

Stiles looked at them, not sure what to say. Taking a trip down memory lane didn't sound like a very delightful idea. Confused about what to do, he turned back to window.

After a minute of silence, Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder. He twisted his head to look at the hand, then the face it belonged to. Derek stood there with a reassuring smile.

"I have dealt with a lot of hunters in my life, but never any like that." Derek paused, being careful with his words. "What just happened, you don't have to talk about it. You did what you had to, killing for the first time can change a person. We just want you to know we are here for you, you're pack Stiles."

Stiles wanted to laugh, kill for the first time. Ha, yea, not really.

Derek looked back at the others, so Stiles did as well. They were all nodding in agreement with Derek. I sad smile appeared on Stiles face.

"We should get out of here, and when we get somewhere safe, I promise to tell you the truth." Everyone nodded and started to file out of the room. Stiles took one last glimpse back at the two bodies, before closing the door behind him.

Here we come New Orleans.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the direction I'm going with the story. I would TOTALLY love any ideas for the next chapter: the family reunion! What should happen? Who should be there? There really isn't any ships, so I kinda hinted at all of them(Malia, Lydia, or Derek). Do you have a preference? Please give reviews, anything, I love advice. Thanks for the support and for waiting!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The pack stood there, in awe of the sight before them. Their senses going wild, the music blaring, food grizzling, and people dancing. Another New Orleans night. Never had they seen such energy in a whole community. Not that that should be surprising, all of them coming from the same small town of Beacon Hills.

Lights hung from lamp post to lamp post, illuminating the whole street. More light came from almost every store door, most likely all selling alcohol. People drinking could be seen clearly and more easily smelt.

If the werewolves tried to smell a little deeper, they would have smelt have smelt blood. And a lot of it. The smell was everywhere, but it was very subtle.

If people weren't drinking, they were dancing. The pack was tempted to just forget all their worries, and go party. They badly wanted to give into their teenaged urges, but knew better.

After taking in their surroundings, Stiles started to lead them through New Orleans.

Stiles was slowly growing impatient and nervous, maybe this is a bad idea. . . No I've got to do this, he thought to himself. He contemplated to himself as he continued to show the way, but as always he wouldn't get his way. Luck is never on Stiles' side.

A few blocks away from their destination, they bumped into an old friend of Stiles. God, why does this always happen?

Approaching was Marcel and his band of vampire goons. Just what Stiles needs right now. Stiles put his hood up and lowered his head, as one of the vampires approached.

It's not that he didn't like Marcel, don't get him wrong he just wanted his brothers to be the first to know of his arrival.

"Hey guys, welcome to New Orleans! You guy are totally new, so you're probably lost. Let me help you guys out." The vampire smiled sweetly, making Stiles want to gag.

Stiles _very_ patiently waited for the vampire to point out all the best spots in town. What is this goon doing, he thought. What's the catch?

Stiles was cut short of his thoughts when Marcel and the rest of his vampires approached. "We hope you enjoy your stay here!" Marcel gave his signature 'human' smile, before adding "You know what, you all should come to our party! There'll only be a few people, it's at our private club. What do you say?"

Oh, so that's the catch.

The pack started to get excited, all cheering a yes in response. Besides Derek who only grunted a sure. Stiles couldn't let them go, the vampires only wanted to eat them.

"Sorry guys, but we've got things to do and places to go." Stiles spoke up for the first time.

"What why not?! We're in New Orleans, let us party a bit." Malia whined.

Stiles wasn't going to give up, "No, no one will be partying with these people. You don't even know them." Stiles spoke firmly and evenly.

Marcel stepped up, "My friend, don't stop the party before it has even begun. We just want to have some fun, and I think your friends do too."

Scott nodded, "Common dude, we can go where ever you were going to take us, after this party."

Everyone continues to nod in agreement. Marcel gave the hooded teen a smile, "Sorry kid, but looks like the decision has been made."

Turning towards his vampire friends Marcel grew a knowing smirk, "Who wants to grab a bite to eat?" The goons all cheer, causing Stiles to internally groan. Oh jeez.

Stiles makes a quick decision and grabs Marcel's arm, "Sorry, but none of you friends will be 'grabbing a bite' with my friends." Putting a bit of emphasis on the 'grabbing a bite'.

He'll find out I'm here eventually, Stiles thought as he pulled down his hood. Marcel stared at Stiles for a bit, shocked by the appearance of an old friend.

"You can't tell your friends what to do!" One of Marcel's vampires cried out. Obvious speaking with his stomach and not his brain.

"Diego stop, we won't be partying tonight." Diego gave a look of outrage. "Why not?"

The vampire turned towards Stiles but directed his words to Marcel, "You just going to let some kid tell you what to do?"

Marcel sighed, "Not now Diego."

The fool just wouldn't stop, so Stiles cut in first.

"You don't know me, but my name is Stiles. I am one of the originals." Stiles paused, taking in the faces of shock and fear. "So let me say this again, you will not be eating dinner tonight." Just for fun, Stiles sent the vampires a Mikaelson grin. "And last I checked, nightcrawlers don't eat dogs."

Diego looked at the pack, then back at Stiles. Quickly he grumbling an apology, before backing up and looking down at his shoes.

Stiles then turns to Marcel, "We were just heading to the house, mind lending a hand?" Almost immediately the vampires grabbed the pack's luggage and begin to lead the way. The pack look around quizzically, but soon follow.

In the back, Marcel and Stiles walk alongside each other following the rest. Marcel kept quiet, unsure if Stiles was upset with him or something. These dalm originals and their erratic mood swings.

Stiles picked up on his thoughts. "New Orleans looks good, and I know Klaus hasn't been here that long. Nice work." he said with a blank face. Macel nodded and said nothing in return.

Suddenly Stiles broke out laughing, causing Marcel to jump into the air. "There's no need for us to be so serious! We're both friends here."

Marcel smiled widely at Stiles.

"But on a more serious note," Stiles lost his smile, "do not _ever_ call me kid. I'm older than you!" They both began to laugh, tears gathering in their eyes. Just like old times.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked through the front door, deep in thought. He never realized how many problems he has to deal with. The witches, the werewolves, rebellious siblings, uggghhhh! Jeez, this whole going to be 'king' of New Orleans thing is tiresome. Not to mention his constant fear for Rebekah and Hope. He trusts his sister to care for his daughter, he just doesn't trust that something won't find them. God. Hope, he hasn't even really even got the chance to spend any time with his daughter. Klaus would give anything for it to be safer for her, but it's not.<p>

Stop thinking about that know! He should deal and enjoy what is here now. Like Kol. He has been back a few weeks now. Elijah helped him find a witch to resurrect his body. The only price was a large quantity of family blood. Klaus should appreciate Kol more. Kol is still a troublemaker, but everyone can see he is trying to do best by his siblings.

Still deep in thought, Klaus turned the corner into the living room. Pulled back to earth, he takes in his surrounds and the people in it.

Kol was sitting on the couch, next to someone. He was unable to identify this person, due to Elijah's back blocking his view. Hayley was also in the room standing near by. Hayley was the first to knowtis Klaus' presence, and gently nudges Elijah's shoulder. He turns around facing Klaus, still blocking his view of the person. Kol soon stops talking to the person to look at Klaus.

Once everyone was looking at him, Klaus finally notices a smile on each of their faces. Klaus could practically see the joy oozing off of them. Klaus would have make a snarky comment about how they were in the middle of a supernatural war and separated from family, but restrains himself.

Hayley giggles to herself at the look of confusion of Klaus' face, as she walks towards him. "So, I really think we need to go over your _whole_ family tree." Before Klaus could question her about her comment, Elijah moved to sit in a near by chair.

Klaus looks into the eyes of the mystery person, stuck in place. His breath was stuck in his throat. He was captured by those eyes, eyes identical to his own.

"So how's it hanging, brother?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it takes me so long to update! I know it's not a full reunion, but I can't help but be a tease.<p>

A *quick note* is that Kol is in his normal body, no Kaleb confusion!

And to someone who commented: Styles Michaels, you just may be onto something. . .

Keep commenting, it motivates me to write! Ideas needed for future chapters and comment your pairing choice. Love won't be the main plot of this story, but might make some overly protective older siblings! Can't wait to see what you think!


End file.
